The Harry Potter Chronicles: Lost in Time
by The Last True Hero
Summary: He was lost to time, and didn't know it, even as millenia passed.Summary sucks. Rating may change. Some themes may be found offensive, read at your own discretion. First in hopefully a decent trilogy. Extreme Time Travel. on Hiatus,
1. A Penny for your Thoughts

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any other owned item referenced in this story. They all belong to their respective owners. This is done purely for personal amusement, and not profit._

_**Warning: **This story contains themes some might find offensive, no offence was intended_

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Harry Potter Chronicles: Lost in Time**_

_**Chapter 0**_

_**A Penny for your Thoughts**_

Who am I?

It's the question of questions, isn't it? The kind that stays with you, throughout your life, that we all try to find an answer to, but usually never do.

Well, it certainly stayed with _me. _Through fire and ice, pain and hardship, through my very lonely journey through the lands of time. I've seen empires rise and fall, wars won and lost. I've seen birth, and death, and all the moments in-between.

Death. I've experienced a lot of things, but never that. I've burned, beaten, broken, and suffered hundreds of different fates that would have killed anyone else. But not me, I just wake up and walk away. Not even Lady Time has an effect on me.

It's been that way ever since I could remember, I'm not sure why.

Food for thought, no?

I've been around a long time, since the dawn of mankind itself.

And, if you know the signs, what to look for; you could follow my footsteps through the wastelands of history.

I've been so many things; I've seen so many places.

Who am I?

I don't know, but I think I'm close to finding out.

_

* * *

_

_And so it begins….. R and R please._


	2. The Beginging or the End?

_**Disclaimer/Warnings:**__ See chapter 0_

_**A/N: **__Thanks to Mercury Shadow, first reviewer!_

_**

* * *

**_

The Harry Potter Chronicles: Lost in Time

_**Chapter I**_

_**The Beginning or the End? **_

_--Every story must have a beginging—_

_--….--_

* * *

_October 31__st,__ 1981, Godric's Hollow. _

The cold night air was disturbed only by the shouts and laughs of children as they celebrated All Hallows Eve. They milled about, laughing and chatting about everything and nothing.

One figure, a cloaked adult, strode purposely up the street. He could have been mistaken for an older boy, trying to celebrate Halloween one last time, but there was something about the blood red eyes that stared out from under the black hood that made others avoid him, even crossing the street to do so.

The figure smirked, as he found the house he had been looking for. _That snivelling_ _worm was good for something after all_, he thought.

Looking into the window he saw just what he had come here for, a family of four. The father entertained two twins by blowing smoke rings from a thin wooden stick-_A magic wand._

He smiled and stood, sticking the wand in his pocket, to the disappointment of the infants. The father only smiled before turning to the mother, a redhead, who he kissed lovingly on the cheek.

_So sweet_, the dark man thought in amusement, _it's almost a shame I'm going to kill them._

Striding easily through the open gate, he crossed the small garden to the door, which, surprisingly, carried no defences other than being locked. _Surely there were other spells beside the Fidelius Charm?_

The dark man smirked; this was going to be easier than he thought.

Reaching into his robes, he pulled out his own wand, this one more bone-like, and pointed it at the keyhole, "_Alohomora_". The lock clicked, before the door swung open with an ominous creak.

" Sirius?" The father asked, stepping into the hallway to greet the friend that wasn't there " That you?"

He gasped," Voldemort!" The dark man simply smirked "Indeed it is, James"

James pulled his own wand free before yelling:" Lily, it's him, take the boys and run!"

There was a gasp, before the sound of breaking glass and a scuffle of movement, as the mother-_Lily_- grabbed her two boys and fled up the stairs.

"_Decapio!"_

Voldemort, despite his surprise, dodged the curse easily, before taunting: "I never thought you had a Decapitation Curse in you, _Potter_"

Potter took aim again, crying: "_Ossis_-!"

"_Avada Kedavra_!"

James leapt to the side, in order to dodge the deadly Killing Curse; it instead hit the wall behind him, exploding in a small cloud of green fire. The explosion was enough to send Potter flying in the wall with a sickening crack.

Voldemort watched him slide down the wall, leaving a thin trail of blood on the wall." I'll deal with you later, Potter "

Voldemort walked past the now unconscious Auror, before ascending the stairs to the second floor, where he knew Lily would be desperately trying to ward the door in a valiant effort to stave him off. _Shame it wouldn't work._

A silent Reductor Curseblasted the door clean off it's hinges, amid the screams of the two babies. Voldemort stepped over the shards of the ruined door to face a defiant Lily, using her arms to shield the crib that held her beloved children.

"Stand aside and I need not kill you"

"Please" She begged; "Kill me instead"

He paused, as if actually considering what she said, before:" No, I think not, I shall enjoy watching you suffer"

"_Stupefy!"_

Lily lunged forward in a last ditch effort, but Voldemort simply reflected the Stunning Spell back at her, causing her to collapse to the ground in a heap._ All too easy._

He stepped across the room to the crib that held the prize he had come here for, and smirked down at the infants that could potentially cause his downfall.

Even though such an idea is laughable. However, just to be sure…

The Dark Lord raised his wand, tip glowing with the sickly green of an uncast Killing Curse, at the twins.

One had a mop of dark auburn hair and hazel eyes, and the other had a jet black nest and sparkling emerald eyes." So, who shall die first, hmm?"

The redhead giggled and reached for the wand as though it were a toy, and Voldemort spoke, "So you, wish to be first, do you, Samuel? Very well…"

The infant fell back, and the wand glowed brighter. The other one, realising something was wrong hoisted itself up and moved in front of his brother

"Bad man!"

"Indeed, Harry, very bad"

And with that, Voldemort unleashed the Killing Curse on the little boy's head.

Suddenly, a shining golden aura exploded from the boy, mostly deflecting the curse except for a sliver that slipped through and struck the boy's head, just above his right eye, leaving a lightning shaped scar. The light was so intense that a white shade that left the boy went unnoticed.

Voldemort screamed as he felt his soul being torn from his body, and fled.

A shard of glass from the shattered window sliced the other boy, across the cheek, leaving a spiky "S" as a souvenir.

As suddenly, as the explosion of magic came, it ended, leaving silence in the ruined home.

* * *

"Okay, I think I overdid those runes a bit" A voice said from the corner." I wonder where all that power came from?"

A cloaked figure shimmered into sight and took in the destroyed bedroom.

"Meh, it's not like I ruined anything important" He muttered, stepping lazily over the torn cloak that had, just a few minutes prior, clothed the darkest wizard in decades.

Stepping up to the relatively untouched crib, the figure pulled down his hood, revealing a mess of grey hair and the beginning of a beard. Twinkling emerald eyes stared at the baby that had destroyed the Dark Lord, whose very soul now resided in the far past.

"So…you're me, huh?"

* * *

_Somewhere a long time ago…._

A figure crept through the grassy lands, trying to return to his clan without alerting predators. He paused and listened, as he heard the sound of a crying youngling.

Moving swiftly in the direction of the youngling's wails, he soon found what he was looking for, a young child with black hair and green eyes. Without a second thought he scooped the child into his arms and scurried off in the direction of his clan.

* * *

**A/N:** _This chapter just sets up the story. If you've got ideas then leave a review_


	3. A Long Time Ago

_**Disclaimer:**__ See Chapter 0_

_**A/N: **__Gettin' into the thick of things now folks!_

_**

* * *

**_

The Harry Potter Chronicles

_**Chapter II**_

_**A Long Time Ago…**_

_-_-_Time is an illusion, lunchtime doubly so—_

_--Douglas Adams—_

* * *

_(Roughly translated and edited into modern English)_

I look around; with the usual sense of boredom I always get these days. Our clan is one of the more advanced tribes, we can create fire and take metals from the earth (I discovered both), and this allowed us to trade with the other clans and tribes, for things like food and animal skins in exchange for these skills.

I stand up, and walk outside my small tent, made from sewn together animal skins and sticks. Alas, Nature must smile upon us this day, as the sun is shining, and I spy a group of hunters carrying a dead boar between them- enough to feed our small tribe.

A few people nod or bow to me as I wander past. One of the things I've never understood is why those around me look so different to me. They're covered in hair and hunch over slightly, but I only grow hair in a few places, and I walk with my back straight. Not sure why.

No one knows where I came from. A stray hunter making his way home supposedly found me in the hunting grounds, and even the Elders don't know more than that. I can't ask them if they knew otherwise, because they're all dead.

That brings up another difference between the others and me: _Age_. I've outlived at least three generations, and I don't think its gonna stop anytime soon. Some of the younglings have even taken to calling me the "Old One", and the thing is I don't even _look_ old. In fact, I look younger than some of the current Elders!

I sigh as I walk past the outlying huts, and into the hunting grounds, deciding to continue my musing in the privacy of the grounds. Although it's generally unwise to enter the grounds alone, it doesn't really make all that much difference to me. None of the predators that call this place home can keep me down for long, as I just heal a few hours later, and walk away, completely unscratched. _Just another fact of my life_

I smile as I found what I call my 'Thinking spot'- a decent sized tree with lots of shade, and a little pool of water a few feet away. Just perfect for when I fall into one of these question-my-life-for-no-reason moods.

I sit down at the base of the tree, and lean against the trunk, thinking about who I was, what made me who I am.

After the hunter found me in the grounds, the clan's Shaman raised me to follow in his footsteps, teaching me the ways of nature, how to create balms, and how to call upon the spirits of old (I'm not sure that one works though). When he died I took his place, doing the duties of the Shaman, before I got bored and passed on torch to the next one.

After that, I started to take in the world around me, watching the others live and grow old, before eventually dying. I noticed that those who inbred had shorter lives, and those that didn't had longer ones. I discovered how to create fire, and how to heat up rocks to release metals that could be shaped into weapons and tools.

During this time, I also noticed that if I were angry or afraid or just really emotional, things would happen. Things exploding, floating, animals following my will, it actually rained once when I was really angry. _I wonder why it's all happening to me?_

Lazily, I watch the sunset. I wonder what I should do now? I mean, its not like the tribe needs me anymore, they can fend for themselves. I quite like the idea of wandering the land, learning about the other tribes, and teach them things like how to count.

I nod to myself that was what I'd do. Standing up, I begin to make my way back to my clan and announce my decision.

* * *

_A few days later…._

I stuff the last of my food into the hide pouch, and pull the flap over. I'm leaving the clan today. I'm excited, but also sad at leaving. I mean, I _was_ raised here. Friends had come and gone, but the place you grew up in just doesn't change.

I sigh and push those thoughts to the back of my mind, I can't get cold feet now, I wanted to do this, and I would.

With a determined air, I marched outside, my pouch full of food and a water skin. Others gather to watch, as I become one of the first people to willingly leave the tribe. Sure, others had been banished to wander the wastes forever, but none had went _willingly_.

The tribe's Elder nods to me as I pass, and I nod back. I reach the edge of the clan's land, and pause. I turn to at the tribe one last time, before smiling. I turn and leave the tribe, walking in the direction of the sun.

* * *

For years I wandered the land learning from the other tribes and teaching them in return. Some tribes were like the one I was raised with, others consumed by lust and savagery. I continued to learn, even as the weeks turned to months and the months into years.

I continued to discover new things too, like how to make clay pots for storing things, and how to make the metals from the earth tougher, and how to used fire to give it form.

Also, I found that I could control nature, to a degree, if I was emotional enough. I found that I could tame animals with a thought, freeze water, and move things by thinking. I'm still no closer to figuring out how I do these things, though.

My journey wasn't all good though, once I had been swallowed by a whale, and another time I had been tied to a cliff by jealous tribesmen., where animals would feast on my flesh. But, my healing pulled through again and I survived.

The land is changing, I feel it. It's getting colder, animals are starting to disappear, I wonder why.

_Oh well, Onward I fare!_

* * *

_**A/N**__: Ice Age next, gonna get Atlantis in there as well, hopefully. If you've got ideas for history that Harry could get involved in then leave a review. Cheers! _


	4. Frozen Earth and a City in the Sky

_**Disclaimer:**__ See Chapter 0_

_**A/N:**__ sorry for the wait, stupid exams. and i know the quote sucks, but whatcha gonna do?_

* * *

_**The Harry Potter Chronicles : Lost in Time**_

_**Chapter III**_

_**The Frozen Earth and a City in the Sky**_

_--A lot of people like snow. I find it to be an unnecessary freezing of water--_

_--Carl Reiner--_

* * *

_(Translated & Edited into modern English)_

It's been so long since I left my little tribe to see the world, I've lost track of time. I've seen the best and worst of nature. Well, the best and worst of_ human_ nature. Sure, I've seen the brutality of nature in animals, but it _belonged_ there. Human nature is a whole different story.

I've seen the best tribes; the civilised ones who want to better themselves, and the barbaric ones; the ones who only want blood. And somehow, every time I went near one of the barbaric tribes they ended up trying to kill me. I _still _haven't gotten over that time I was tied to that cliff- all I did was show 'em how to make fire!

My…._abilities_-for lack of a better term- have grown too. I can more or less use them at will. I can create fire now, as well as sense the emotions of those around me. They 're still more powerful when I'm all emotional-I'm not sure why-_just another mystery. _They've been pretty helpful in avoiding those tribes.

The earth has changed too. Before the weather had a pattern of sorts (I've taken to calling them _Seasons_) first it would be warm, then hot, then it began to cool, then ice and snow covered the earth and the animals began to sleep. Except the warmth stopped coming, and the animals disappeared altogether (and new ones have replaced them).

It's all snow now, cold, unwavering , and it been that way for ages now. All the uncivilised tribes died out because they refused to adapt, refused to use animal skins for warmth, not show; refused to use fire for heat, not war. In the end I gave up trying to help them.

I'm still wandering, even through the ice, clad in the fur of a tusked creature that tried to gore me. Still wondering who I really am. _How_ I am.

I'm still no closer to finding an answer.

I scowl as I wade through the white snow, untouched before me, and a trail of footprints behind me. It's white for miles around. No people. No animals. No plants. Just white.

A damn blizzard had blown me into this waste, alone, with no idea where I am. I figure if I just keep going in the same direction I'll eventually hit _something_…..or get buried alive, which frankly would be a pain digging myself out again.

_Wouldn't be as bad as that cliff though._

I chuckle to myself and soldier on, making my way through the snow.

The wastes seem to go on forever, over the twilit horizon, silent except for my heavy breathing and the crunch of snow beneath my feet.

Suddenly, I freeze- not literally, mind you - and listen. _Something's out there._ I look around scanning the snow for the source of the sound, a telltale speck of life. There's nothing. Just white.

_Just white._

I sigh before continuing on, it's just the wind playing tricks on me. Just the wind, just the w-

I spin around, this time I definitely heard something- a whisper in a language I couldn't understand. I strain my ears again, listening, but once again there's nothing. No sound except my own breathing and the crack of the ice giving way beneath me….wait, hold on.

I yell out as the ground beneath me collapsed and I plummeted into an ice cavern underground. I flail desperately, trying to find something, anything to latch onto and stop my fall. 'course, being me there's nothing and I hit the icy floor with a sickening crunch.

Black clouded my vision, and the last thing I saw before darkness took me completely was two figures standing over me, talking in a language I couldn't understand.

_So why did it sound so familiar?_

* * *

_If I wake up tied to another cliff, I'm gonna be peeved…_

With a groan, I blearily open one eye, then the other. I look around, expecting to see the ice and snow, but instead, I see a colour I haven't seen for a long time: Green.

Green grass is what I'm sitting on, green leaves surround me on all sides. I notice other colours too. Red, yellow, blue, purple, and a dozen others colour the petals of flowers, some I've seen and most I haven't. Actually, the only plants I've seen in ages are the few weeds that became encased in ice.

I stand up and notice that I'm no longer clad in furs, but a blue tunic and trousers, as well as a brown open robe thing.

"So" A voice murmured from a nearby tree; " I see you have awoken"

I turn, and am more than a little surprised to see a person clad in the same kind of garments I am, except the robe is of a golden colour, and tunic was a regal purple. The person himself was a tall figure, pale skin and blond hair, and his eyes were an unnerving shade of sliver.

"Who are you?"

The man blinked in surprise, obviously not expecting such a question.

"You do not realise where you are?"

"Obviously"

He stared at me deep in thought, thinking about something. Then he smiled and spoke:

" So they _did_ make you forget" He mused.

" Who's _They?_….actually you never told me _your_ name"

The man chuckled and bowed;" My apologies" he stood again before informing me:'' My name is Theta Sigma" he paused letting it sink in , before: "Lord Magister of _Atlantis_!"

Judging by the pride in his voice, this was supposed to mean something important, but I've never even heard of such a place. I'm actually beginning to feel a little guilty not knowing.

"Sorry, but I've never heard of it"

Then I _did_ feel guilty when his face fell.

" You do not know of Atlantis, not even your own role in forging it?"

"uh, no, sorry."

Theta look incredulous, " You don't remember, you don't remember" he muttered.

" You could always just _tell_ me, y'know." I point out, still trying to figure out what he was on about, I mean I've helped loads of little communities out, but none named Atlantis.

He frowned then said: "I believe I shall have to.." He gestured to the grass-covered ground before commanding: " Sit"

I did as I was told and he sat opposite me, a few feet away, completely at ease while I fidgeted before him.

" Forgive me, my storytelling skills are not as apt as those of the oracles"

"I've listened to bad storytellers before, I can handle another"

The Lord Magister chuckled; " I suppose you have…" before he began to tell his tale.

" Long ago, before the cold came, in the valley of Eden, there were two clans. The Titans, and the Olympians. These clans were different to all others, in that they could control the energies of nature, shape it to their will."

I frown; "What do you mean, 'the energies of nature'?"

Theta gave a small smile, before holding up his palm. I stare at it expectantly, and almost jump up when a small golden fire appears in the palm of his hand, twinkling merrily in the now silent garden. I stare at it in shock, no one , _no one_, except me ,can do that.

_Maybe I'm not alone, after all_

With a grin, I hold out my palm, mirroring his gesture, and create a little fire of my own.

Theta's smile broadened, and spoke: "I see you have learned to control the energy too"

" I've been doing this for ages" I frown, wondering how this man could the things I could do with much more ease. And, as if hearing my thoughts, He explained: "The reason I can do this so easily is because our society devised a way to control the power with words and symbols, rather than thought alone."

"Could you teach me?"

The Lord Magister chuckled, before telling : " Only the ruling houses are privy to that knowledge"

"Figures"

"Indeed it does, but I believe we are being sidetracked."

"Oh. Right, carry on."

"Where was I….ah, yes. Now, these two clans had lived side by side since they could remember. The clans had been gifted with abilities beyond those of normal men, and one member of the Olympians, named _Zeus_, turned his powers to war, and attacked the Titans, starting a war that lasted many a year until _you_ came. Using your own abilities, you created peace between the clans, and together they created a new land-"

"Called Atlantis"

"Exactly. This new clan, wanted little more than it's own solitude. I believe you were offered a place here, but declined, too much wanderlust in you for settling down. Now, this worried the Atlantians, so you agreed to have your memory erased. You left, forgetting Atlantis ever existed, and set up on your ways."

Theta smiled, before finishing his story: "And the rest is history"

I nod, leaning back to stare at the sky, which I notice is actually a ceiling, made from a sliver-green metal.

" I don't suppose there's a way to return these memories, is there?" I ask, half hopeful, half just wanting my memories back.

The Magister frowned, before walking over to me; "I suppose I could, it really depends on whether there's something to bring back" He nodded thoughtfully to himself, before: "stand still. I shall enter your mind and attempt to restore your memories."

I glance uneasily as his hands grasp my head, and closes his eyes. Suddenly I feel a slight tingle at the back of my mind, and Theta begins to mutter under his breath: " Is that…aha…there it is…now to just…remove that barrier"

I gasp as images, sounds, _memories_, swirl through my head. I groan as a small headache forms.

"There, much better!" Theta says cheerfully. I look at him and give my thanks.

_Right, onto business_

"You mentioned a valley, is that where we are now?"

Somewhat surprisingly, Theta shakes his head and speaks: " We left Eden when the cold came"

He said simply. "so where are we?" he looks at me closely.

" It would be better if I showed you"

And with that, turned and began to walk away. Scowling, I began to follow him through the green of the plants and asked: " so, where are we?"

"When the cold came" He began " Our valley became covered in the ice and snow, so we left"

Fair enough, I decided.

We came to a stop in front of a door of sorts, carved from the same metal as the ceiling. A memory whispered in my ear that this metal was called _Orialchos_, and that Atlantians had mined the mineral long before I came to their valley.

Theta whispered something under his breath, and made a gesture. The door swung open, revealing a balcony and a sapphire blue sky, dotted with a few fluffy clouds. Theta gestures again, this time for me to come.

" you see, we didn't just leave the Valley to escape the ice" Theta said. I walk to the balcony, and see a sea of golden streets and Orialchos buildings, but that's not what gets my attention. What gets my attention is the fact that Atlantis is not surrounded by earth or snow, but the sky itself.

" We left the earth as well"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Sorry for the wait folks, R&R and leave ideas and ways to improve my writing, cheers._


End file.
